El día predestinado
by DarkinocensDLT
Summary: Miedo y confusión, mas el sentimiento de amor, es lo que permite que la vergüenza del momento sea olvidado, los celos suele ser el mejor detonante de las acciones que en momentos de seriedad no se logran, pero hacen que hagamos lo que nuestros corazones buscan. Reto por mcr77... Disfrútalo, mas resumen U.U


**Titulo: El día predestinado.**

Bien, como dicen por ahí, lo que prometo se cumple y este One-shoot de un solo golpe es para un Reto por parte de la Escritora mcr77, también es para agradecerle su tiempo y dedicación...por cierto disculpa si quedo rara la historia.

Fue hecha de corazón y con amor...

* * *

¿Cómo llego a esto?... ¿por qué la descubrieron con tanta facilidad?

Bueno no hay que negar que la mayoría de los Guardianes ya lo saben, menos su mentor y salvador, pero aun así el informarle sobre sus sentimientos a Mukuro Rokudo seria un mal movimiento aunque lo vea como un hermano.

¿Por qué rayos permitió que Mukuro la viera sonriendo a Tsunayoshi?.

Es lo que su mente dictamina reprochándose.

Un sonrojo potente se presenta en el rostro blanquecino de Chrome.

Mukuro Rokudo, la mira con suspicacia y esa mirada hace que su sistema nervioso le grite que no le demuestre su vergüenza al verse descubierta.

―Chrome, disimula tus emociones como la Niebla que eres, tus sentimientos se notan a un Kilómetros a la redonda ―dijo Mukuro, tratando de no llamar la atención de los presentes en la habitación, ya que están por finalizar la reunión.

―Si Mukuro-sama ―susurra por lo bajo, tratando de evitar la mirada de este.

Mientras se reprocha en la mente lo descuidada que es, al dejarse descubrir el día de hoy por el que una vez fue su padre y hoy hermano.

Un miedo y nerviosismo es la sensación que corroe su cuerpo y sus pensamientos al verse descubierta ante los ojos de la persona que le salvo la vida, que le mostro la oportunidad de cambiar, su mirada solo puede mostrar vergüenza y miedo ante la mirada inquisidora y un poco burlesca de la persona que ve como su Familia.

Disimuladamente su mirada se posa en el hombre que le abrió sus brazos en el momento en el que ella más lo necesito.

Mukuro es listo y calculado, sabe que la que una vez fue su guerrera ya no lo mira con la admiración de antes y hoy se termino de convencer de ese hecho al descubrirla ver mirando tímidamente y con cariño a él Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, el cual le devuelve la mirada con Suavidad y algo más que molesto al Guardián de la Niebla mas sabe que no debe entrometerse ya que él no supo apreciarla en su momento y aun así fue perdonado.

Chrome mira fijamente a Tsunayoshi, el cual está concretando un tratado con una nueva Familia, todos sus guardianes están presentes incluyendo a Hibari Kyoya le cual esta como siempre alejado de todo el mundo.

Luego posa su mirada en los demás guardianes y detalla en los cambios de cada uno para luego posar su ojo color morado a Tsuna.

La forma en cómo Tsunayoshi se encarga de realizar el tratado con total control de sus acciones, superioridad, sabiduría y madurez increíble, solo hacen que Chrome sonría mas tímidamente, y con un poco de nostalgia de ver hoy a un hombre muy diferente de su yo pasado el cual fue una vez tímido y repudiado por todos en su momento de debilidad y desconfianza en sus capacidades.

Una sonrisa se posa en sus facciones haciéndola ver hermosa ante los ojos masculinos de la Familia con la que la Vongola está tratando.

Tsuna al ver como los hombres lanzan miradas para nada discreta lo molesto, ya que le desagrada que otras personas vean a la mujer que él eligió para estar a su lado, mas esta aun no lo sabe, por ahora.

―"Nagi, el día de hoy definitivamente are que seas mía" ―pensó el Capo Vongola, tratando de contener su ira palpable ya que odia como hombres que no sean de su Familia vean la hermosa mujer que es hoy Chrome, luego de 10 años.

Chrome siente como Tsunayoshi se contiene para no lanzarse a los hombres que le miran con lasciva, no sabe porque pero eso solo hace que una sonrisa suave y un hermoso sonrojo gobiernen su rostro, sacando un suspiro de muchos y haciendo que los Guardianes Vongolas miren eso como la señal de aplacar la ira de su jefe él Cielo.

―Chrome-chan debes de evitar sonreír delante de otro ya que esas acciones solo aran que Tsuna arme una guerra ―susurra Yamamoto, el cual solo sonríe suavemente al ver a una sorprendida Chrome la cual no sabe en donde meter la cabeza.

Definitivamente hoy es el día en que se dejo descubrir por toda la Familia sus sentimientos por el Capo Vongola.

―Lo siento…Takeshi-kun, no pensé que mis acciones afectaran tanto a Tsuna ―susurro apenada, mas se mantiene altiva y sofisticada ante la mirada curiosa de los presentes.

Yamamoto sabe que no se puede evitar, y de inmediato lanza miradas cargadas de instinto asesino a los hombres de la Familia ahora Aliada a la Vongola, mas esto lo hizo para evitar una confrontación ya que sabe que Tsuna no aguantara mucho el que hombres desconocidos miren así a la pronto señora Sawada, como lo sabe pues él fue la segunda persona de enterarse de la relación en secreto que mantiene Tsuna, luego de la mano derecha de él claro está.

Tsuna de verdad tiene que mejorar cuando anuncie que saldrá solo ya que la verdad es que tendrá una cita, su nerviosismo es un detónate de curiosidad para muchos y ahora se pregunta si es que Tsuna no sabe, o no este enterado que en la Vongola no hay secreto que no se sepa tarde que temprano, no por nada se descubrió la relación secreta de Haru y Hibari, hace un año, el cual dejo a más de uno con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

Tsuna al ver que Yamamoto lanza miradas fieras a los demás hombres, agradece mentalmente, ya que si no aplaca a las bestias, echara el trabajo de dos meses para concretar un tratado de paz con esta Familia, solo porque sus hombres son unos lascivos, aunque los entiende, ese no es derecho de ver lo que no es de ellos como si lo fuese.

―Gracias Takeshi ―susurro por lo bajo Tsuna, luego de que salieran de la extenuante reunión.

―De nada Tsuna ―igualmente susurro Yamamoto.

Luego de que todos salieran de la finca de la ahora nueva Familia Aliada, Tsuna ya no aguanto más y la verdad es que su súper intuición le dijo que hace meses que su Familia sabe que tiene una relación secreta con Chrome.

Solo con eso, decide tomar acción para ya no tener un secreto con la chica que le brindo calidez y sinceró cariño.

Cuando llegaron a la Finca perteneciente a su Familia decide reunir a los más allegados a él.

―Amigos míos y Familia, hoy quiero hace un anuncio par todos ―dijo serio, acercándose a una confundida Chrome, la cual se sonroja fuertemente cuando Tsuna toma su mano suavemente.

―Hoy quiero anunciarles, que he tomado la decisión de esposar a mi guardiana, confidente y único amor ―dijo con orgullo, haciendo una reverencia para sacar una caja color purpura y mostrar una anillo de compromiso a una incrédula Chrome.

El silencio y la expectación de todos fue palpable al no ver una acción o movimiento por parte de Chrome, la cual se quedo sin aire y a punto de desmayarse.

Mas reunió fuerza de Voluntad para evitar tan bochornoso desenlace.

―Si, acepto, Tsuna ―susurro tomando el anillo y la mano de su ahora prometido, el cual estaba sonrojado pero feliz de que aceptara el ser su esposa.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron lo acontecido con alegría.

―¡Ya era hora de que Juundaime se declarara, pensé que nunca lo aria¡! Paguen sus apuestas chicos ―clamo su mano derecha, haciendo que Tsuna lo mirase con un punto y una raya ya que no pensó que apostara si se declara o no.

―No es justo y yo que pensé que le tomaría otros dos meses el hacerlo ―dijo Ryouhei, el cual entrega el dinero a Gokudera el cual sonríe ampliamente al ver que gano y su jefe ya se casara.

Chrome ve que sus amigas cuchichean, haciendo intercambios al estilo Vongola, parece que apostaron cuando ella se quedo callada a la hora de que Tsuna le proponía, ya que vio a Haru e I-pin saltando de alegría, parece que Bianchi y Kyoko apostaron a que se desmayaba.

Tsuna al ver el alboroto que esta causando su Familia, decide sigilosamente sacar a Chrome de tan concurrido alboroto, que es su Familia.

―Nagi, ven con migo ―susurra haciendo que esta asienta afirmativamente.

Cuando se vieron solos, por fin hizo lo que tenía ganas de hacer al momento de escuchar que acepta su proposición.

Sus labios se acercaron con lentitud, uniéndose en una caricia intima y seductora, lo cual confirmaba que definitivamente están destinados a mantenerse en unión.

―Te amo Tsuna ―susurra Chrome luego de que pasara el beso.

―Te amo Chrome ―dijo Tsunayoshi abrazando posesivamente a su ahora mujer.

Para luego enserarse en una alcoba de la mansión, a consumir sus sentimientos es una muestra de cariño y placer, no dejando de demostrarse el amor que se sienten el uno por el otro.

Si la familia sabe lo que le conviene es mejor que salgan de dudas otro día por que ahora, la pareja de enamorados quieren su privacidad

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Espero y te haya gustado...soy nueva con esta pareja así que me decidí por el Futuro...Creo que es mas fácil de Escribir si son Maduros los protagonistas.

Te dejo a la imaginación lo que hicieron en la habitación, ya que no quiero divulgar la privacidad de Tsuna y Chrome...

Si como no.

como sea...Feliz Navidad mcr77..

Como sea ¬w¬


End file.
